Earthly Influence
by Tekiri
Summary: There are times when our heroes doubt the gods. Shots focused on the heroes' thoughts and doubts. Includes more then the Seven. Summary changed. R&R!
1. War Before Love

**A.N.** **Hi! So as you read in the summary, these chapters are going to be filled with the chosen character's negative thoughts.**

**Due to the my Christmas break, I will update at least every 2-4 days. When break is over, I will update either once a week or every 2 weeks.**

**Please tell me if there is any OOCness! And we all know this won't be the best- but I'll try. I'm only _3 though, so, cut some slack.**

**Oops, age. There is probably a lot of people my age out there though, so yeah.**

**Another thing- I wrote these ahead and in different styles, so tell me what you think!**

**Now that's over, go ahead and read, review, and enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned PJO, it would NOT be published. We all know that. :P **

* * *

_All is fair in love and war._

* * *

Reyna.

When the legionnaires hear their praetor's name, it causes some to sit up straighter, or some to work harder and faster. Others might even picture her fully dressed in battle gear while raising her _pilum _and a torch up heroically.

That's all they think she is. That's all she was to them. Their leader. Their praetor.

They don't look at her like she's one of them. They look at her as if she was Batman- cold and hard like stone.

Her helmet... it really was - became - her mask, didn't it? Her magics aren't displayed. She stepped down from sorcery, and became what her mother wanted her to be.

A full-time no-magics body-built warrior.

Her fellow cohorts don't know that she used to live like a princess. Living in the tropics with libraries filled with books, and spas that soothed the soul. With just live with Hylla, Circe, the other girls, and the guinea pigs, and no cares in the world.

They also don't know that she used to live with magic.

She practises her spells all alone in the gardens, or in the tunnels of the Fields of Mars. If she was just stronger, more powerful, she could've -should've- defeated she would still be with Hylla on Circe's Isle living peacefully with Hylla, Circe, the girls, and the guinea pigs.

Percy Jackson.

She had - has - absolutely no idea how she had a tiny crush on him. Miniscule. His bravery and loyalty was another reason to like Jackson. In a way, she is a rebel (like he was). Neptune's a disgrace to the Romans. And while Percy resembled the recklessness and rebellious side in her personality...

Jason Grace was (is) the more dominating, much more serious side of her.

(More dominating crush, really.)

The son of Jupiter was her serious, more... praetor side of her. With his leadership skills and his battle strategies, they could be a close-to-even match. He was her speaker, and she would carry the mission out.

They were like a more military version of Katniss and Peeta.

But instead, the boys chose love over war. They clouded their minds momentarily and believed in the lie of a happily ever after.

Sometimes, she wished that she became Bellona's disgrace, and choose love over war.

If she did, she might been happier. Become more whole. Have actual friends instead of Circe's mind-controlled dolls.

And not trapped in that metal helmet.

Percy Jackson.

Jason Grace.

Aim high, hit low.

War before love in her _(mother's) _book.

She would never be ready to take of the mask, would she. She would just charge alone into battles. Alone with war. No love, no peace, no close friends. Just war.

She would just be isolated on Circe's island. Without the big sister, sorceress, girls, and guinea pigs.

She has her power, but she has no close cohorts.

* * *

_You've got your power, now what are you going to do with it?_

Get the _Graecus_.

Oh look. The rebellious side came out.

_(Blame it on Terra.)_

* * *

**A. N. Next chapter's title- **_Oil_

**Wait... one more thing. Does anyone have ideas for my other story, WATS? If you do, please PM your thoughts to me. PLEASE.**


	2. Oil

**As I said before, these have different... styles...**

* * *

Percy Jackson has been trapped in a dry pit for days.

He was hungry, dehydrated, and failed to escape out of the pit.

_Very funny Gaia,_ he thought. _I thought you needed my blood, not my dry, dead body. I can't believe I'm thinking this, but please give me something to drink. Wow, I must be insane to think that..._

As if the Mother heard him, Percy heard a rumble in the distance. The sky got darker, and it started raining.

Percy opened his mouth to catch some water, and immediately spat, hoping that the foul taste in his mouth would leave.

It wasn't water. It was oil.

_Great._

The stormed grew violent, and the 'droplets' were soon the size of his head.

Soon, the oil was up to his knee.

Three people surrounded the pit's edge.

"You think your power can save all your family! You're weaker than a loaf of bread."_ Jason_

"I am powerful Percy. My jewels can take away life in a single touch. Why would I want to get rid of my power?"_ Hazel_

"You didn't save Luke."_ Thalia_

No no no... What did he ever do to them?

"Help me," Percy croaked, his throat cracking because of the lack of moisture. "Please."

More people joined the ones at the edge of the pit.

Someone laughed. "Help you? Why? You can easily defeat me."_ Leo_

"You let my sister die."_ Nico_

"You destroyed my home."_ Reyna_

"I hate you." _Annabeth_

The murky, black oil was now up to his shoulder.

Seconds passed before he spoke again.

"What? Annabeth, please..."

Her cold, calculating eyes pierced his soul. "Why? You let Luke die. Admit it, you would have failed to bring the bolt back to Zeus if it weren't for me. You're pathetic. And you even chose the Romans over me." She pointed to his tattoos. "I don't understand why I loved you."

The oil was now up to his chin.

"Annabeth..."

The torrent rained on, and his head went under the surface.

* * *

Light, and then a gentle shake to his shoulder. "Percy..."

Was that Annabeth? Was he actually alive?

Does she hate him?

"Percy, time to wake up. It's almost lunch."

He rubbed his eyes and sat up, tense, and checked his surroundings. He was in his bed in the Argo II. And was safe and healthy.

Annabeth sat on his bed. "Morning, Seaweed Brain."

Percy didn't speak and headed to the drawer to change.

She frowned. "Demigod dream?"

He nodded his head and pulled on a shirt.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He smiled a fake, but reassuring smile. "I'll be fine. You go ahead; I'll meet you at lunch."

She raised an eyebrow, but shrugged. All demigods needed some space after a dream.

Annabeth stood up. "Okay. I'll see you at lunch."

Then she left.

Percy sat on his bed.

_'Percy Jackson.'_ A voice spoke in his mind.

He gritted his teeth and said out loud, "What do you want from me?"

_'Join me, or face punishment.'_

_'Do you want fries with that?'_ He thought back to Gaia.

_'I command you to enter in him,'_ the Mother said. It didn't seem like she was talking to him, though.

In a split second, he felt as if he was chained and jailed in a part of his mind.

A lost soul controlled his body to the mirror, and to Percy's astonishment, his eyes were a sinister gold.

_'You see, my little hero, I have control no matter what.'_

_'Do your service, eidolon. And if you do, I will give you his body.'_

The lunch bell rang and Percy's eyes returned to their sea green color.

"Hey guys! Coach Hedge ordered Papa John's*****!"

Percy groaned.

He now had a compassionate hate for fast foods.

* * *

**Gah. I don't like the _'I command you to enter him.'_ thingy. **

***This happens a day after they board the ship.**

***Yes, I know that they have magical plates.**

***Do not own.**

**Next chapter's title- **_Phobia_


	3. Phobia

**HO HO HO! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all of you! As a Christmas present, I'll update this story later, and update WATS if I got anything. We'll see.**

**If and don't celebrate Christmas, think of it as a late/early birthday present.**

* * *

Piper Mclean

_noun_

A daughter of Tristian Mclean and Aphrodite with choppy brown hair and a knife that tells the future. Can also charmspeak. See Jason Grace, Tristian Mclean, or Pied Piper of Hamilton.

Jason's girlfriend. Charmspeaker. Daughter of Aphrodite.

Piper closed Lacy's 'dictionary' with a sigh and set it back on her sister's bed. So this is what everyone thought about her? Sparky's girl? Mommy and Daddy's Princess?

Wait a minute. Did she just read the words _Pied Piper_?

Sure, she can charmspeak. But she used it for good, right? But that doesn't mean she had to be labeled Pied Piper of Camp Half-Blood.

Yes, she beat her sparring partner by charmspeaking him into giving her his sword. Yes, she got Annabeth to let her borrow a book on how to control her powers.

Wait a second... did she charmspeak Jason into dating her without meaning to?

It was possible. She only knew the real Jason for eight months. But if he didn't actually love her and was accidentally charmed...

* * *

On the completely irrelevant topic, she wanted to hate Reyna, but she couldn't bring herself to it. Even though they barely knew each other, she had some type if respect for her. Reyna had to lead a camp twice the size of theirs for eight months. And even with the help from a teddy bear serial killer, Piper could've sworn she saw some grey hairs.

Reyna didn't need anything else added onto her baggage. She was human. Or half, anyways. And Reyna was still a teenager. It was surprising that the daughter of war didn't break yet. After all, most teenagers have emotions as steady as a hurricane. Maybe she just matured quickly because of what position she was in.

To top it off, Reyna was a warrior, and Piper is powdered in metaphorical make-up that covered her fears. Fears like her friends, Jason, and her dad would die by Gaia's hand.

Or that Jason would break up with her.

Mist or not, her first kiss made her feel... ecstatic. Yes, the pun.

He was her first kiss. Her first deep crush, her first real boyfriend, one of the people she went on her first quest with...

Once again, Mist or not, he was a lot of first. And she wasn't ready to let go.

There was a chance of him dying tomorrow. There was a chance that they would not live to see the day.

Just look at Percy and Annabeth. They fell into Tartarus.

She trained harder, and faster. She improved her charmspeak, and sharpened her dagger.

Because whether she liked it or not, Death knocked at their doors everyday.

And she doesn't want to open the door and chat.

* * *

**I would've changed the title to **_Jealousy_**, but I kinda/sorta like how this is written out. And have doubts at the same time.**

** Next chapter's title- **_Inferior_


	4. Inferior

**A.N. Uhg. Annabeth's character is hard to write without making her look dumb. **

* * *

Annabeth Chase.

In Camp Half-Blood, she was a hero of Olympus, the official architect appointed by Athena, and, most importantly, Seaweed Brain's girlfriend.

In the mortal world, she was a witty delinquent who was often expelled for the reasons of exploding schools, incomplete assignments, and somehow luring a herd of rabid poodles in for Show and Tell (don't ask).

But at the Roman's camp, she was inferior.

She doesn't know why it bothered her so much. She's been called worse, and has had her brother/crush invade her home and kill other loved ones. Even at school she's called idiotic; dumb; stupid. Those words are hard on Athena's children, who strive to be the wisest and smartest, and it was like being called an alien indirectly. But even then, no-one at school or any of the Greeks had the guts to call her inferior directly. Accept the Romans.

Her mother was born from a migraine, so Athena's children were born from headaches too. Couldn't the Romans see that?

When she reunited with Percy, see saw... change. Not only how his body build (she's a girl; she's bound to notice,) but how he acted. He wasn't as reckless. (As- he still was.) And his perspective on some things changed.

But when he gave her the idea that they could live in New Rome, her heart leaped. But she couldn't live their with him, because she was inferior. Maybe she would build a New Greece...

Reyna explained to Annabeth why her existence brought shame to Minerva's reputation. Breaking vows of maidenhood was taken very seriously by the Romans. According to Reyna (and the Roman's law), Minerva should be buried alive. But since you can't punish a goddess, you might as well punish the child...

_I'm not a child of Minerva_, Annabeth wanted to say, _I'm a child of Athena- of wisdom and strategies and war._

When she found out that the Romans might have taken the Athena Parthenos, her anger was starting to build up. The Romans took away her mother's pride, and her honor- resulting a more crazed, violent version of Athena.

They basically made Athena seem -be- inferior. No one called her mother inferior– no one. Annabeth could now see why her mother wanted war against Rome.

Plus, Rome took the Greek gods and made them more disciplined, and more firm. Which was good, except they gave no credit to the gods' first set(s) of children. And ignored all that Athena stood for.

And if Percy starts seeing it their way, their relationship would be doomed. Then she would break up with him, and then he would kill himself, because his fatal flaw is loyalty.

Stop thinking stupid thoughts, Annabeth. Once you're out of Tartarus, you can restore _Pallas Athene's_ honor- and then you can conquer the _Fuminata_.

Wait, conquer the Twelfth Legion? Since when did you add that to your Christmas list?

_Since you've been down in Tartarus._

Guess that's logical.

_But since when did life have logic?_

* * *

**A.N. Next chapter's title- **_Teller's Curse_


	5. Teller's Curse

**Enjoy this scrawny, short, 450 word chapter.**

* * *

The letter _f _could stand for many things.

Fierce.

Family.

Future.

_Fraud_.

Everyone called him a fraud. A fake, or a fluke. They didn't understand that he was the chosen augur of Camp Jupiter.

Octavian wasn't a liar.

_(So who cares if he tended to exaggerate the prophecies?)_

He also wasn't a thief.

_(The panda pillow pet was needed for the sacrifice. It was either that, or Percy's own guts. It would've been way too messy to clean up after the reading. Choices, people.)_

Ancient Rome thought that she was prepared for anything. She thought she was ready for the end of the world. But the empire would not listen. She ignored the warnings, and met her fate.

Same thing with the _Fuminata_.

Octavian knew what was to come. And he warned the people.

(But no-one listened.)

The thing is, a lot of people think future sight is a blessing. They didn't know that the tellers thought they were given a curse.

So every time he would change into his sleeping garments before he would go to bed, he would pray to the gods for a dreamless night.

(Of course, this wish would never happen. But hey, he has the freedom to dream. [_Ha_, _the_ _pun_, Octavian thought.] It's America.)

While awake, he would see the future of the people. While asleep, he saw their past.

Yes, Octavian saw Percy when he knotted the two snakes in daycare. He saw Thalia turning into a tree, Hylla abandoning Reyna, and Luke stealing the bolt. He even had a vision about Hazel's first death.

He even saw Carter Kane find Zia's tomb in the Red Sands.*

Of course, if he told the praetor at the time that the Greeks and Egyptians are alive and well, or that the great Jupiter's bolt was stolen, it would only give them another reason he should be thrown into the Little Tiber in a sack with weasels.

His future readings... were not so great. Octavian could see Gaia's wrath. Octavian knew that Rome needed help. But they (including him) are too proud to ask for alliances. The Great Empress Rome needed no help.

Octavian read the auguries, and was afraid. Afraid of the fall of Rome, afraid of darkness, afraid of the future. So he just kept a strong façade of arrogance to cover up the fear.

He was the augur. The prophet. The oracle. The fortune-teller.

He wasn't in charge of the Fates. He was only their herald.

* * *

Define Octavian

_noun_

A augur afraid of the future.

* * *

**Next chapter- **_Alone with Ashes_  
***from the Throne of Fire**

**Apologies for the size.**


	6. Alone with Ashes

**This is one of my favorites because it has a glimmer of hope in the end. **

* * *

_In everyone's life, at some time, our inner fire goes out. It is then burst into flame by an encounter with another human being. We should all be thankful for those people who rekindle the inner_ spirit. ~Albert Schweitzer

* * *

That's what you did best, yes, Valdez?

You ran from your foster homes. You ran from Tia Callida, and your powers.

But why do you run away from your powers? Why not embrace them, like Spiderman or Kid Flash?

You're afraid, that's why. The first time you fought with them, they burned your happy soul. Turned your mother and home into ashes.

Remember when you were about ten and looking for shelter in Louisiana? Then Gaia, disguised as a florist, gave you some stew and water. She even offered a spot in her army, you both 'fought', and you went all wildfire-mode. Or, in other words, you went out of control.

Remember what the local newscaster said that evening? Four houses gone, two people dead, three with burns, a neighborhood that smells like smoke, and one other person injured with a broken leg.

You cried yourself to sleep that night.

(You just had to choose thirteen for your lucky number, _didn't you_.)

So when you found Camp Half-Blood, you felt a little relieved. The place was nice, the Oracle was cute, and you can stay there forever till you die.

They didn't transfer you to Camp Jupiter, or anything like that.

But your friends keep ignoring you. Ever since they got together, you have been third wheel (again).

Even your first Christmas at camp was lonely. Everyone abandoned the camp except for Clovis, Lou Ellen, Drew, your little brother, and a couple of other demigods.

You were all alone again.

(Plus, for the Annual Christmas Grab-Bag gift-giving, you got a pillow pet. You ended up giving Clovis a model Happy the Dragon.)

You had nowhere to go for Christmas.

Wait, is Leo Valdez, awesome builder of the Argo II, _jealous_?

Maybe you were a _bit _jealous. Only a little.

But do you really care if Jason got to spend time with Thalia at the movies monster-free? _(You invented the monster-free repellent)._Or if Piper got to see her celebrity dad over break?_ (And? Your half-brother created Facebook.)_

You also got to spend time with your mom's ashes.

Yay. (Note the sarcasm.)

So what if you missed her tucking him into bed, or helping him with math equations? _Life isn't fair_. It never was, and never will be.

Move on, Valdez, and plaster that fake smile on your face. Because you have got to put on the mask and say that you're the Amazing Leo Valdez; The Flaming Clown; The Supreme Commander of the Argo II. And you have that your unofficial part-time job is to make everyone laugh at your hullabaloo and your cheesy jokes. You've got that flame of fun in you that won't be snuffed by tears.

So stop moping around and get to work. You've got a ship to build and a world to save.

(And then you can work on repairing your broken life later.)

* * *

**A.N .Next chapter title- **_Drawn Mad_

**-This all happens during the 8 month period.**


	7. Drawn Mad

**Another fave. I hope you like it. **

* * *

Rachel Elizabeth Dare was -_is_- diagnosed mad.

No, she was not angry or whiny all the time. She was considered... _luny_.

* * *

The first time she saw a monster up close was when she was six years old. Mr. Dare was talking to another business associate, and little Rachel crept from her bed to get a glass of milk.

She almost dropped the glass and looked at her father's associate.

In Rachel's eyes, the stranger was.. well, strange. His hair looked stringy and greasy, and the 'man's' clothes seemed to shift from a nice business suite to ancient Greek clothing smudged with grease and coal.

The man pushed his stringy hair away and blinked his one giant eye. When he was talking to her father, he gripped the armrests so hard that there were dents, and bared his yellowish teeth in hunger.

This man was not a man to Rachel. He was a monster.

Rachel set her glass on the counter, ran to her father, and jumped on Mr. Dare, as if to protect him. Six year old Rachel then shouted: "Daddy, that man has one big eye. His hands are all dirty and his teeth are tainted red. Daddy, he looks like a monster!"

The Cyclops looked surprised and blinked his little girl ruined his plan to have her father for breakfast.

Meanwhile, her father was scolding her. "Now Rachel, that was very rude and wild. It was only a figment of your imagination, and you, a fine young girl, _should not_ be thinking these things. Martha!"

The maid sped up to them in a matter of seconds.

"Tuck Rachel back in bed. Rachel, when I'm done, we will have a little talk about your manners."

"But Daddy-"

Her father gave her a firm look, and she hid behind the housewife's leg. "Yes, Daddy."

* * *

Soon after that, she started opening up to arts.

Mr. Dare was called to the principle's office when she was in third grade.

"Mr. Dare, your daughter has been caught drawing pictures and not paying attention in class for the sixth time this week."

Even now, a certain red-haired girl wasn't paying attention and was drawing on her paper in her lap.

Her father grabbed the picture.

"Daddy!"

He set the sketches on the principle's desk. Both men stared at the sketches in awe.

"Rachel, honey, did you draw any other ones?"

She reluctantly pulled out her folder and handed him five papers.

Each paper had a different... style to it. Mr. Dare even had to remind himself that these were sketches. Very detailed, high school leveled sketches, but still sketches.

"See," Rachel pointed to picture, "That man is fighting the Hydra. Then over here," she pointed to a sketch of a huntress, "That's Ar-Arte-" she struggled to get the word out and then her eyes suddenly lit up in victory, "Diana! The next one is Mr. Percy holding the snake lady's head, and that one-"

"Mr. Dare!" The principle exclaimed. "Do you watch any of this... violence?"

The said man shook his head and turned to his daughter. "Rachel... we need to throw these things away."

The 9 year old's eyes widened. "Why Daddy?"

"This is violence. You are to grow up to be a fine young woman, Rachel, and these are so... gory." He held the papers over the garbage. "Now no more of this nonsense. Maybe you can draw your mother a rose instead..."

"NO!" Rachel screamed suddenly, "No Daddy! Please!" She grabbed the papers unexpectedly and shoved them in her folders.

"Why not? It is for your one good. Your mother will be displeased-"

"My mother? MY MOTHER? When do you care about me? I'm just your-" Rachel sniffled. "I'm just your doll."

Cue an accurate imitation of Niagara Falls.

Both men looked stunned at her behavior.

"Mr. Dare... I think your daughter needs counseling. I've never seen..."

Mr. Dare sighed and picked his weeping daughter up. "Will do Mr. Townswell. I think we should go."

He picked up her bag and headed towards the door.

"Wait, Mr Dare!" The business man turned. "I must say, your daughter has talent. Maybe as therapy lessons, you should let her paint."

"Thank you for the idea sir. Good day."

"Good day to you too. And good luck."

Both men nodded, and Mr. Dare separated ways.

* * *

Years after the incident, Rachel finds herself at the academy doorstep.

'Great,' she thought. 'I'd rather spend a year in the underworld. Without my paints.'

"You have your medications dear?" Mrs. Dare asked her daughter nervously.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Yes Mom. No need to worry about anything."

Her mother smiled. "Well, okay then... I have an appointment to get to." She kissed Rachel's cheeks. "Well, we will see you on Christmas break."

Soon, the car was gone.

Rachel turned to face Clarion Ladies Accademy.

She survived the Second Titan War less then a month ago, she could survive this.

. . .

Rachel fell on her bed, tired after packing.

"Hey," her new roommate, Carly, said, "can I ask you a question?"

Rachel fished her medicine out of the cabinet. "Shoot."

"Why do you have meds?"

"My parents think I'm crazed.

An odd look.

"Don't worry. It's nothing."

* * *

**_A week later..._**

Rachel slid into the back seat and waited for the bell to ring.

Whispers filled the room.

"Hey, do you like my nails?"

"Did you hear the news?"

"Oh yeah!"

"What news?"

The whole classroom was now silent.

"The new girl -what's her name, Rosie?- well, parent's think she's mad."

Gasps. "Really?" and one, "Mad, like angry?"

"No, you idiot. Crazed. Insane."

"Well I can see that," A random Barbie-doll spoke up. "Look at her hair. I mean, is she like us, or a witch?"

The room erupted into giggles.

Everyone seemed to forget that Rachel was there

The oracle skipped the next class, and cried in her pillow.

* * *

_Rachel Elisabeth Dare,_ a voice hissed in a corner of her mind._ Join me_.

Never.

_My army can be your haven. I hold thousands of children like you in my arms. No, not half-bloods, but mortals. Very talented mortals. They will except you. This is where you belong._

Tempting offer, isn't it Rach?

* * *

**Rachel is not overdosing. Apollo helps her stay healthy, and she takes the meds so her parents are not suspicious and so she can please them.**

**This is probably going to be the longest out of all of them. Close to 1000 words. I'm happy, and you're lucky to have a long chappie. (: See ya.**

**Next chapter's title- **_Pride's Bolt_


	8. Pride's Bolt

Jason Grace.

Praetor of the Twelfth Legion. Son of Jupiter. Thalia's brother. A cute, body-built guy with a scar on his lip.

That's what they all thought. All=campers. He was just a replacement to the Greeks, a leader to the Romans.

He saw the pained expression on Annabeth's face. All Big Three kids were suppose to act alike, think alike, and have leadership skills.

But he wasn't a forbidden son of all-cheater Zeus. He was the son of Jupiter. A child of Rome.

So, during senior counselor meetings, they would all agree on something and expect him to contradict logic. Like how _Perseus Jackson_ would do it.

_Get this though,_ he would want to say, but wisely hold his tongue in fear that Annabeth would gut him (_He had respect for her, even if she was a daughter of Minerva.), I'm not him. I'm not that reckless. I'm only the replacement guy, remember?_

Piper tried to understand him while he talked and vented out. But it seems like she would pat his back and nod, then go to the next training session.

Ah, Piper.

Was he playing her? He only knew her for eight to ten months. And honestly, he thought they rushed into dating each other.

And how about Reyna? He should trust the warrior demigod more than a lovesick puppy. They battled side by side more times than the Hephaestus Cabin defied logic tough their inventions. And that was many times.

So then the question was, is Piper toying with him?

She is a child of Aphodite and can charmspeak. What type of Roman trusts a _Graecus -_oops, Greek,- almost immediately? Much less date them?

Oh wait. A certain son of Ze- _Jupiter_.

He is Roman. She is Greek.

_Since when did you become racist?_

Since you and Percy Jackson got mind-controlled by lost souls and fought each other in Kansas.

Blaming (prerfect) Percy Jackson again?

Percy was humble, funny, loyal, and reckless. What girl wants a son of adulterer Zeus- who is a proud, serious Legionnaire that would send in soldiers for diversions and is a goody-goody strategist?

Percy wouldn't make a diversion and have those soldiers captured or killed. Mr. Perfect wouldn't risk it.

But he, the actual praetor of the legion, was a different story. Sacrifice whatever to get the job done. And don't procrastinate or whine about it.

Live up to your legion's name, _Fuminata_. Arm yourself with lightning. Strike down on your enemies, and become a praetor of the Twelfth Legion of Rome once again.

Then get the girl, celebrate with the sidekick, and rule.

Was he that ruthless?

_Nah,_ Jason thought to himself. _It's just from the darker, more violent piece of your mind._

Then which girl? Do you think Leo as just your sidekick, and not friend? What would happen if your legion fell?

Maybe he was just afraid. Afraid that Leo wouldn't be cracking corny jokes with him at the end of the world. That the Legion, his first true home, would fall. That Piper would betray them... and then and then he would be tossed away like a broken toy.

Maybe, just maybe, he was afraid that he would let his emotions get the best of him.

So maybe that's why he acted too perfect on the outside. Then hid it with a mask of ego. And another mask of leadership.

He had to be strong to protect them all, yes? He can't break. He cannot let his emotions get the best of him.

Hey, give him a break. Having to save the world again is stressful. And this time he can ask for help.

Too bad his pride would get in the way. Still, instead of asking for help, he could just punch Perfect Percy in the face...

* * *

Nice thoughts, huh Sparky?

_Guess the eidolon rubbed off on you._

* * *

**This is the last chapter before my break ends, so as I said in the beginning AN for the first chapter, I will update one a week to once every two weeks. **

**Next chapter's title-**_ Ignorance is Bliss_


	9. Ignorance is Bliss

**I'm going to (try to) add a saying to the start of each chapter. I might add some to the past chappies, too. If anyone has some good quotes, can you PM to me or send them through reviews? Thx. **

* * *

_"Shadow is nought but a product of light." ~_Fire Ascending, The Last Dragon Chronicles

* * *

Nico di Angelo.

Son of Hades. Ambassador of Pluto. Ghost King. A Roman _and_ a Greek.

When he saw Percy appear at Camp Jupiter, he felt as if some weight on his shoulders was lifted. Maybe he could send Annabeth an IM, and the happy couple could reunite and lift Nico on their shoulders.

_No, you must not,_ a voice said. _You will ruin the plan to reunite the two sides._

Then later, he was known as a traitor to both sides. A Graecus and possible spy to the Romans, a obsticale in the way of finding their leader to the Greeks.

So he was both Roman and Greek. And he was none at the same time.

(Later, he found out that the voice was Hera. Stupid cow.)

Hero or zero. Those were his two possibilities.

And he obeyed Juno and chose zero.

Annabeth should've understood. She was a daughter of the wisdom, for crying out loud! But instead, her pride and hatred for Hera clouded Annabeth's better judgement.

(His grudge on Percy clouded his better judgement, too.)

The only person that would actually talk to him was Hazel. Maybe it was because she understood the price of being rich in power and Pluto's kid.

If Bianca was there, maybe she would understand.

Bianca.

She abandoned him, now he thought about it. All for the Hunters. She left him, her family. She was selfish.

Or was he?

All his sister wanted was peace. No little brother to be a burden, no test, no prophecy in age.

Nico didn't want to be in this mess. All he wanted was his sister.

Which sister?

If he were to choose to one sister to rescue from Tartarus, which sister would he pick? Hazel or Bianca? Rome or Greece?

He didn't know.

After all the years he lived with Bianca, he didn't know.

He knew Bianca well, but she left him. He barely knew Hazel, but she didn't deserve to stay in that chasm.

Nico wished that his life was less complicated. That he was that bouncy ten-year old that didn't hold grudges.

That he could live with both of his sisters peacefully.

Guess he learned something in life.

Ignorance is bliss.

But then again, if you were naïve, you would not know of your power. And remember, riches has its cost.

* * *

You're the Ghost King, di Angelo. You've got power over the dead. Now what are you going to do with your armies?

_Get the gods._

Oh, those wonderful grudges. Those things really help you remember who really killed your sister.

(Go to Tartarus, Hephaestus.)

* * *

**A.N. Apologizes for the chapter length. Next chapter's title- _Clear Shot_**


	10. Clear Shot

**10th chappie! :)**

* * *

How_ blunt are all the arrows of thy quiver in comparison with those of guilt._ ~Robert Blair

* * *

Frank sat on the bed in his Argo dorm, his head in his hands.

_Frank, you idiot! You could have saved them! You could have tied some rope to the arrow and shot it to them! If that happened, maybe the wouldn't be gone-_

They are not gone. They've simply fallen into a certain endless pit of doom-

_Shut up, me._

Frank sighed, and stood up. He needed some fresh air.

_You had a clear shot, and you missed it._

_I said, shut up!_

**-:-**

Frank stood on the deck, and watched the sky be painted with shades of pinks, blues, and purples. Frank breathed the fresh air deeply. His nerves were still running on adrenaline, and he could feel his arms morphing into wings-

_Clang!_

Frank abruptly turned back to his human form and nocked an arrow. He spun around to see Leo facing the dragon masthead, holding a wrench.

Wait a second. He was working on the masthead. While the ship was flying.

"Dude, are you crazy?!"

Usually, Leo would grin like a maniac, and spit a sarcastic remark. Today though, Leo placed the tool back in his tool belt.

"As crazy as the gods."

Frank blinked in surprise. No matter how much they wanted to, the Romans never insulted the gods. The gods are much more strict in their Roman forms. One _M__aledicam deos!_*** **and you're reduced to a pile of dust.

"I mean, really," Leo continued, "the gods could've saved Percy and Annabeth. Who cares about the Ancient Laws? The gods are 'forcing' irresponsible teenagers to do there work."

Leo climb over the masthead (Frank was told that the head's name was Happy) and jumped on the deck.

"I just wish that I could have saved them."

_You had a clear shot, and you missed. _The voice repeated.

Frank grumbled, "Shut up."

Leo looked at him surprised, and Frank shook his head. "Sorry, just... tense at my thoughts."

"You too?"

Frank looked at him questionably. "What do you mean?"

"I thought the voice of doubt in my head was something the eidolons left, or whatever."

"Oh."

They stood in awkward silence.

The night settled in and Frank pondered Leo's thoughts.

_Why didn't the gods help us?_

_Because of the Ancient Laws, you idiot._

_Who cares about the Ancient Laws? The gods already broke their promises of Styx. Especially Minerva. That spawn of Mi-_

The voice seemed to change from his own to a woman's. How peculiar.

_Terra._

A chuckle_. Aren't you the smart one._

_Get out of my head._

_Do you think that the gods care about you? Your father chose your mother so that he can have a powerful offspring._

_Get out._

_He wants a champion of Rome, not a son. Wh-_

"Frank? Fra-ank. Franky?"

Frank blinked, and Leo grinned a fake see-through grin.

"Dude, you scared me for a sec." Leo's face grew serious again. "Jason's calling for a war meeting. Come on."

Leo headed for the stairs.

_You had a clear shot, and you missed it. _Terra repeated. _You're a fail._

Frank responded by marching to the meeting room defiantly.

* * *

***Means 'curse the gods!', according to Google Translate.**

**Sorry if there was any OOCness. I also know that there wasn't much Frank-ness, if you know what I mean.**

**This was a stupid idea, but I didn't have anymore. All I have to say to this chapter is...**

**Blah. Gah. Mah.**

**Next chapter's title- **_Hunted_

**PS- The reason why I chose the quote was because of the words **_arrows_** and **_guilt_**. Another **_blah_** to me.**


	11. Hunted

"Go_ Luke! Take Annabeth!" _

_"Thalia!"_

Thalia abruply sat up in her air-bed and relaxed at the familiar site of the tent.

The clock read** 3:43 A.M**.

She groaned and snuggled back in her blankets to try to go to sleep.

No luck. And it was a Saturday. She needed her beauty sleep!

Woah, Thalia. You're a daughter of Zeus, not Aphrodite.

_A daugther of Zeus, huh? Is that all people thought about you? Daughter of Zeus, Pinecone Face, or leuitenant of Artemis?_

_You aren't your titles. Just because you acted strong on the outside didn't mean she was on the inside._

_You dreams that dream almost every night, and keeps you thinking that you couldn't be there for Annabeth or prevent Luke from..._

Stop it Thalia. It's too early in the morning for those thoughts.

But your mind disobeys, and you keep thinking...

_Luke._

If you only were their for him. Make memories, and prevent him from going to Kronos. And if you were, maybe that nightmare wouldn't hunt her down for the rest of her almost-immortal life.

_I'm a failure._

_How about Jason?_ You think to yourself. _You never failed him._

But you know you have, Thalia thinks. If you kept an eye on Jason, your mother might still have been alive. She might get of of drugs and drinking, and might have gotten married...

You don't want to admit it, but you barely knew anything about your brother when you first met him. And when you went to go get the picnic basket from the car all those years ago, you threw away the chances of spending more time with him.

And when you saw him fly, you were jealous. You actually tried to soar before, but it didn't work. It just made you notice that you are a failure.

(When you were little, you jumped of the apartment roof. Nice thinking, Grace. That just made you afraid of your domain.)

"Stupid thoughts." You said out loud to yourself. "Everyone's happy at the time being. Enjoy it."

A horn bellowed in the distance, and you see the sun's rays hit the tent.

Time to go hunting.

(Not hunted by your dreams.)

* * *

You're a failure Grace.

_Shut up._

First your mother, then Jason and Luke. Don't you see? Your family is being hunted. Join me and I will keep you all under my wing.

_Never._

I will hunt you down. And you will have no mercy.

Unless bringing your head on a platter to me counts as grace.

* * *

**A.N. Yeah, this wasn't my best one... I made this based on the title, not the character. Plus kinda made it slip from Thalia's POV to the reader's accidentily. _Oops..._**

**Worst chapter. Ever. :( **

**I tried changing the **_you_**'s to**_ her_** or **_she_**, but it didn't work. Next chapter should make up for this one, though. I'll post it this weekend.**

**Before I go, I have a poll on my profile for all you DC Nation/PJO fans. Go ahead and vote!**

**Next chapter-** _Shards_


	12. Shards

**Yay! We got past the 5-review mark! :) A big shout out and thank you to everyone that reviewed, read, favorited, and/or followed this story! :)**

**WARNING: Might be OOC. But think about it- if some of the closest people to you fell down the endless pit of evil, you would not be yourself.**

**As for the saying below, I'm going to try to add a saying to the start of each chapter. I might add some to the past chappies, too.**

**Disclaimer- Do not own.**

* * *

_"The gem was born of evil's fire. The gem shall be his portal.' _~Teen Titans

* * *

"Gah!"

Hazel threw her pencil (she was sketching at her desk) across her room in the Argo II. Annabeth and Percy fell into Tartarus, and since then, Hazel couldn't concentrate on anything. She now had proof that she had demigod ADHD.

_Ha ha. Very funny Hazel._

The daughter of Pluto sat back down in her desk, stared at her drawing of a horse head, and crumpled the sketch. She couldn't draw now. Not after Percy and Annabeth fell.

Hazel wouldn't admit it, but she was a mess after the couple tumbled down into the pit. She ran off the deck when the sight of the chasm became a mere speck, and no-one bothered to follow her. Not even Frank.

Hazel was okay with that. They all needed their space. Leo was probably isolated in the engine room, Coach Hedge was in the kitchen chewing on some plates, and the rest of the crew was in their rooms.

Hazel walked over to her full-body mirror and sat in front of it.

"Why?" she whispered to herself. "You could've _-should've-_ sensed Annabeth by Tartarus. You _failed_."

Then, with a sudden rush of un-Hazel-like anger, she punched the mirror.

Shards of glass fell upon the floor and Hazel.

Hazel cursed in Latin, stood up, and raised her hand above the shards, thinking that they would be willed to move back into their place.

The shards were still on the floor, and Hazel frowned.

_Glass is made out of sand, remember? That's Percy's forte._

The daughter of Pluto kneeled to pick them up, but instead, she stared at the shards.

Hazel saw the life she might have had flashing before her eyes.

One of the shards was an older Hazel, who was about 16, riding on her horse in the night with Sammy, her golden eyes lighting up like a spectrum.

The 13-year-old's gaze moved to the next shard, and she saw Sammy pick her up bridle style, in her white wedding dress, and twirled her around.

As her eyes shifted from shard to shard, the largest piece caught her eye.

A family of four sat around the circular table. Hazel couldn't see the adults, (which she guessed was herself and Sammy), but her gaze rested on two children before her.

The oldest, a boy around 9 years of age, was a younger version of Sammy. His goofy smile, and his curly hair... all that brought tears to her eyes. He seemed to be laughing at the mess his sister made.

His little sister, who was about 3, had spaghetti sauce all over her arms and face. Every single part of her body was spattered with the tomato paste except her bib. Hazel's 'daughter' had Sammy's curly hair, but Hazel's golden eyes.

_Her_ golden eyes.

A single tear ran down Hazel's nose as she watched her 'family' laugh.

_'Hazel, this could be all yours.'_ A voice in her head said. The shard's images then faded away, and Hazel found herself looking eye-to-eye with a sleeping form of Gaia. Her chocolate-smooth voice seemed to confuse her mind.

_Focus, Hazel, focus._

_'I can bring Samuel back to life. I can bring your mother back to life. You can be safe on the earth."_

The earth *primordal's eyes seemed to flutter.

_'I will give you a second chance, my dear. A second, much more relaxed life. If you only submit to me.'_

_Never!_

_'You are only a ghost, my dear Hazel. You are only an escaped, wandering, lonely soul. You-"_

_I have Frank!_

_'I can take him away.'_

Would Hazel risk Frank's life?

_'Do you know, Hazel dear, you have my favorite son's eyes.'_

_Saturn..._

Gaia clucked her tongue. '_Yes, dearie. Since you're so smart, why don't you come and join me.'_

"Hazel? Hazel. Are you alright?"

Hazel awoke in a pile of mirror shards. Piper looked at her in concern.

"We were calling a meeting, but you didn't come."

Hazel blinked and sat up. "Sorry."

Piper looked at the shards. "What happened?"

No answer. Piper helped Hazel up, and then stared at the broken glass.

"It's fine, we'll just get Leo to fix it. Come on, let's stop by the med bay and fetch some ambrosia for your scratches, and then go to the meeting."

Piper walked into the hallway, and before Hazel left the room, she stared into her golden orbs.

_Would I really risk Frank's life?_

She felt for the firewood and relaxed. It was still safe in her pocket, wrapped in millions of layers of newspaper and bubble wrap. Hazel played with the wood in her pocket.

Her aurum eyes drifted over each shard, each memory, that she could've had if she only listened to Terra-

_No. Don't think that._

Hazel walked out of the room.

* * *

***Is Gaia a titaness, goddess, or primordal?**

**If anyone knows some good quotes, can you PM me or send them to me through reviews? Thanks.**

**Send in some character names for my little drabbles! I'm definitely doing Luke, and maybe Alabaster...**

**Vote for the next starring character! Poll is on my profile!**

**Bye now!**


	13. IMPORTANT AN!

Sorry guys, I don't think I'm gonna write anymore chapters. I a) don't have any inspiration, b) have no time, and c) I have too many ideas swimming around in my head that DON'T have to do with the collection. I'm really, really sorry guys. Thanks for hanging with me. :).

I'm marking it as COMPLETE, though. Thanks again.

-Cricket


End file.
